The Promise of a lifetime
by Akkadia
Summary: Ashuku as been kidnapped and Haku, Lin and Chihiro have gone to rescue her. But once they find her they receive more then the bargin for. Since things are starting to get a little darker, I've decided to change my rating to M for good reason!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, as many of my readers know I am a big fan of anime. But I also love the movies from the Japan, Princess Mononoke, Castle in the Sky, Kiki's Delivery Service, and the Cat Returns. There are many more but I don't want to bore my readers. Anyway one movie that has often sparked my interest is none other then the award-winning movie Spirited Away. Now this first chapter may just be a one shot but if I get the reviews I will continue, no questions asked. Ok, I've blabbed long enough. So I hope you enjoy chapter 1 of my very first Spirited Away Fan Fic! Oh, one last thing. It took me a while what name to use for our favorite dragon but then I decided to just use the name Haku. Cause if you think about it Chihiro is more used to calling him that!

Disclaimer: Spirited Away and all the characters found in the movie belong to Hayao Miazaki. Any other characters mentioned in this story that are not mentioned in the movie belong to me. So do not sue. Arigato!

Chapter 1

17 year old Chihiro Osakani (don't know her last name just typing whatever comes to mind.) tapped her pencil against her desk. The day was going so slow she could have sworn the teachers had changed the clocks every hour just to make time go slower. When the last bell finally rang she gathered her books and headed towards her locker. On the way she noticed her friend Iyamia trying hard to reach her top shelf again. Chihiro walked over and moved the notebook closer to her friend's hands, "There ya go!"

Iyamia glared at her friend, "Thanks but I could have gotten it my self you know."

Chihiro chuckled, "Yeah I know. So how come your notebook was on the top shelf in the first place anyway huh?" she waited for her friend to gather up her books and the two of them headed to her locker, "Don't tell me it was Leina again? I've told you tons of time you have to start sticking up for yourself"

Iyamia huffed, "How can I stick up for myself when my so called enemy is supposed to be my stepsister." Iyamia was one of the shortest people in their grade. Standing and only 5'0 she was often made fun of because of her height. But the one person that found joy in making her miserable was her popular stepsister Leina.

Chihiro sighed, "Yeah you're right. Listen I really hate to cut this short Mia but I really need to get home. Mom and Dad are both working late tonight and I have to pick up some dinner for them and cook it. Ever since we moved here I feel like I'm the one you know bring home the bacon even though my parents are the ones working." She pulled out her books from her locker, "I'll see you tomorrow Mia!" she walked out to her car and pulled open her cell phone. She dialed her mother's work number and waited patiently to me transferred, "Hey mom."

"Oh Hey honey is anything wrong?"

"No, I'm just calling to see what you and Dad want for dinner tonight. If I recall the last time I made you guys started complaining that we had just eating that three days ago." Chihiro climbed into her car and started the engine.

"Well, why don't you just order a pizza or something tonight. But that doesn't mean you're not going to cook. Remember that recipe from the cook book I wrote the one with the world's greatest cookies?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I want you to bake those cookies tonight and give them to our next door neighbors."

"Ok whatever you say mom. I'm heading home now so I'll see you after work. Bye mom!" she flipped her cell phone shut and headed home. Once she pulled into her driveway she noticed moving vans across the street, "Oh yeah that's right." She climbed out of her car and fished her backpack for her house key. Once she found it she let herself inside and went to the kitchen. After searching she managed to find her mother's cookbook and looked up the recipe for the world's greatest cookies. It didn't take her long to make the dough and roll them into balls. Once the cookies were ready she placed them onto a pan and stuck them in the oven. While the cookies were baking, Chihiro pulled out her homework and attempted to write an essay on the history of Japan. She managed to write up a little over two pages before the timer on the oven went off. Chihiro pulled the cookies out and placed them in a tin. She headed across the street and knocked on the door.

"Can somebody get that?" a voice from inside said.

"Ok, Mom" minutes later the front door opened.

Chihiro held out the tin of cookies, "Hi my name is Chihiro I live across the street. My mother asked me to give you these cookies and welcome you to the neighborhood I-" she gasped when she realized who she was talking to, "It can't be! Haku is that really you?" It had been seven years since she had laid eyes on him but she knew she would never forget his face. He was about an inch taller than she was and his hair was cut a bit shorter than the last time she saw him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt, "You kept your promise." She faintly whispered.

Haku smiled and took the tin of cookies from Chihiro, "I promised I would see you again didn't I?" he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in, "Hey Mom we've got a visitor. Believe it or not but it's that girl I told you about!"

A middle-aged young woman stepped out of the kitchen and wiped her hands on her apron, "Hello my dear my name is Mrs. Natoyo. It seems you've already met my son Haku." She smiled, "What was your name again?"

"Oh, it's Chihiro, ma'am Chihiro Osakani. Oh, I brought some cookies. They're from my mom's recipe book." Chihiro motioned to the tin that Haku was still holding on to, "I live across the street."

"Are your parents home?"

Chihiro shook her head, "No they both work. I'm usually home alone."

"Well, in that case I insist you stay for dinner with us. That is if your parents won't mind." Mrs. Natoyo said.

"Well, could I possibly call my mom and ask?" Chihiro asked.

"But of course. I don't want you to get in any trouble. The phone is in the kitchen."

Chihiro nodded and walked into the kitchen A few minutes later she returned with a smile on her face, "My mom said it's ok. She'll probably pick up some take out for her and my dad."

"That's great dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so why don't you just make yourself at home. In fact I've just got a better idea. Haku why don't you show Chihiro around the house?" Mrs. Natoyo suggested before walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure mom. Come on." Haku walked into the other room.

Chihiro grabbed a hold of Haku's arm stopping him, "You've got some serious explaining to do."

A/N: Ok that's it this is no one shot and if I do get the reviews I will definitely continue this story. So like all my other requests 3 reviews chapter 2!


	2. Haku's explanation

A/N: Ok, I deeply apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I had to spend most of my time looking for a job. I had no time to write! Well, with this update I have a job! Another reason it took me so long is because my computer conked out on me! (I'm typing and posting this at a library computer) I hope my readers and reviewers can forgive me! Oh one last thing…thank you for all the reviews. Ok I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Hayao Mizaki (sp, I know) all other characters belong to your's truly so don't sue!

Chapter 2: Haku's explanation

Haku turned to face Chihiro, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. But what I am about to say is going to take longer than seven minutes. I promise I will tell you everything after we eat."

"All right. We do what your mother said and show me around." Chihiro said. She look at the mantel piece and saw what she guessed was a family portrait. Chihiro recognized Haku and Mrs. Natoyo but not the others, "Haku, who is this?"

"Oh, that's my father and my little sister Ashuku. Speaking of which, Mom when is Dad going to be home?" Haku yelled.

"He and Ashuku should be home any minute." just as she spoke the front door opened, "Heh, speak of the devil!"

A tall broad-shouldered man stepped into the living room followed by a young girl around the age of four, "Hey honey we're back." He turned to see Haku standing in the living room with a strange young woman, "Haku who is your friend?"

Haku's cheeks grew red, "Uh, well you remember that girl I told you about? This is her."

Chihiro respectfully bowed, "Hello, sir my name is Chihiro Osakani. I am very pleased to meet you.

Mr. Natoyo smiled, "Likewise."

The little girl ran into Haku's arms, "Hi big brother. Look what daddy got me!" she lifted her arm showing a pale pink beaded bracelet around her wrist.

"Well you better keep that save then. I hear those bracelets can grant your wishes." Chihiro said.

"Who are you? Are you big brother's sweetheart?" Ashuku asked innocently.

Chihiro turned to see Haku's cheeks grow dark once again, "No, my name is Chihiro, what is yours?" she took Ashuku from Haku.

"My name is Ashuku. You're very pretty," Ashuku stated freely, "Big brother do you think that Chio is pretty?" she had trouble saying Chihiro's name.

Haku looked to see Chihiro's own cheeks grow dark red and he smiled, "Not as pretty as you." He joked.

Chihiro playfully punched him in the shoulder, "Yeah your brother's right. You are very pretty." She smiled when she heard Ashuku's stomach growling.

It was Ashuku's turn to be red cheeked, "Is it almost dinner time?" she asked.

"It is dinner time," Mrs. Natoyo said from the dining room.

The family and Chihiro sat down and ate their dinner in silence. Once the meal was over Chihiro and Haku excused themselves from the table, "Where do you want to talk?" Haku asked.

It's your house, you can choose." Chihro responded.

Haku smiled, "Mom, dad; Chihiro and I are going to talk outside!" he took Chihiro's hand and led her out the back screen door.

"Where are you taking me?" Chihiro asked. She went silent when she saw a massive willow tree, "Let me guess you want to talk in the tree?"

Haku didn't answer. Instead he grabbed a hold of one of the branches and hoisted himself into the tree, "Can you get up here?"

Chihiro smiled and pulled herself up into the tree with ease, "Does that answer your question?" she chuckled. Chihiro turned to face Haku, "All right start explaining."

Haku sighed deeply, "Well it all started after you left…"

FLASHBACK

Haku watched as Chihiro disappeared down the hill. He took a deep breath before heading back up to the bath house. He stopped when he saw Lin (I don't know if it's Lin or Rin. I'm just going to use Lin), "Lin do you want to leave the bath house?"

Lin looked at Haku in disbelief, "Are you serious? Can you actually get me out of here?"

Haku nodded, "Yes, if you want. I know who I am now and I now know what I am truly capable of." His once steel eyes that had grown deep blue when Chihiro had reminded him of who he truly was, grew dark, "Yubaba can no longer control me."

Lin watched Haku and for the first time she had met him, she was afraid of him, "What are you going to do now?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Haku turned to gaze at the bath house, "I am going to challenge Yubaba and guarantee you I will win. He took a deep breath and changed himself into his dragon from and took off towards the bath house. He flew right into Yubaba's window startling the large witch. He transformed back into his human for. Haku glared at Yubaba with dark piercing eyes, "I am taking my name back and my freedom."

Yubaba;s large eyes seemed to grow as she scurried, (yes, I said scurried) over to Haku, "Do you honestly believe that I would let you go that easily? You don't know who you really are."

Haku stood back, "Don't you dare think that you can overpower me." A faint blue aura began to surround him and he lifted himself into the air, "You have no idea who you are dealing with. Suddenly the entire bath house seemed to be absorbed in the same aura. When the light died down the entire bath house was engulfed in flames.

Yubaba stepped back in horror, "What have you done?"

Haku snammed his fingers and the flames suddenly vanished and everything went back to normal," That was just a vision of what will occur if you ever try to control me again." He turned, "oh and for you information, Lin and many of your other former workers will be coming with me."

Yubaba watched helplessly as Haku and five of her workers, including Lin walked out of the bath house, "I will get you back Haku. Then I promise I will destroy you!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"…and that's how I got away."

Chihiro gasped, "Hold on, back up. You mean to tell me that Lin is somewhere out there right now?"

Haku nodded, 'In fact she's living on this very street."

"That reminds me. How did you end up with the Natoyos?" Chihiro asked.

"That was all Zeniba. She worked her magic and before I knew it I was living here." Haku explained.

The sliding door opened, "Haku, I can't get Ashuku to go to bed. Want to give me a hand?" Mrs. Natoyo asked.

Haku jumped out of the tree, "Sure mom, be right there." He turned around, "Want to give me some help?"

Chihiro jumped down, "Sure." She followed Haku into the house and up the stairs, "Ashuku it's time for bed!"

"No, I'm not sleepy." Ashkuku pouted.

"Ashuku remember when I said your bracelet will grant your wishes? Well the only way for the magic to work is if the wisher gets a lot of sleep and becomes the best little girl she can be." Chihiro explained.

Ashuku made a mad dash for her bed room. She climbed into bed, "haku, I can't fall asleep until I get my good night kiss!' she shoulded.

Haku and Chihiro walked into Ashuku's bedroom, "Oh Ashuku goodnight." Haku leaned down and gave his little sister a kiss on the cheek.

Ashuku smiled, "Ok, now give Chio a goodnight kiss. I won't go to sleep unless Chio gets a kiss too."

Haku looked at Chihiro with an expression that said, "HELP!"

Chihiro sighed, "Ashuku are you trying to say you won't go to sleep unless your big brother gives me a goodnight kiss?"

Ashuku nodded.

Haku took a hold of Chihiro's hand, "If I give Chihiro a good night kiss do you promise to right to sleep?"

Ashuku smiled, "I promise."

Hak looked over to see Chihiro leaning towards him, "I guess it's ok if it will get her to sleep."

Haku nodded and leaned in. Seconds later his lips swiftly brushed against Chihiro's in a quick kiss. Just as their lips touched the heard a loud….

"AHEM!"

A/N: Ok, cruel place to stop I know but I couldn't resist. I promise the next chapter will be longer but I can't promise it will be up sooner. It's going to be heard to find time to write when I'm working but I promise I will do my best! 3 reviews chapter 3!


	3. To drive or not to drive

A/N: Ok, first of all thank you for all the reviews. I'm so glad that people like this story. Keep in mind after this chapter I may have writers block. So if anyone has any ideas I would appreciate them greatly! Ok, I noticed that people don't like my cliffhangers. Sorry but that's just my way of writing. All right I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Spirited Away and its characters belong to Hayao Miazaki. All other characters belong to yours truly so don't sue!

Chapter 3: To drive or not to drive…

"Ahem! What is going on in here?" Mrs. Natoyo walked in and stopped short, "Honey, come here!"

Mr. Natoyo walked in and gasped, "I can't believe it. Ashuku is really asleep." He turned to face Haku, "How did you do it?"

Haku felt his face grow hot, "Uh, well it's a-well."

"Ashuku said she would go to sleep if Haku gave me a goodnight kiss. I guess it worked." Chihiro explained.

"So that's what I saw?" Mrs. Natoyo asked.

"Yeah that's it." Haku turned to Chihiro, "It's getting late, I think you better head home. I'll walk you."

"Oh, ok. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Natoyo. It was very nice meeting both of you." Chihiro followed Haku downstairs, "You're parents are really nice." She said.

When they reached the front door, Haku turned and said, "Mom, dad I'll be back in a few minutes." He and Chihiro walked out of the house, "Let's take a little walk first. How about down the street, hmm?"

Chihiro noticed Haku was walking rather fast. She grabbed a hold of his arm, slowing him down, "So you start school tomorrow?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Haku subconsciously took a hold of Chihiro's hand, "Yeah, I guess."

"Well I might as well tell you about some of the people. Let me think." She tapped her chin as if she were deep in thought.

"Well don't hurt yourself." Haku joked. He was answered with a punch in the shoulder, "Oh you are going to get it." He chased Chihiro down the street.

"Catch me if you can!" Chihiro ran towards her house and looked behind her to see Haku gaining. Seconds later she found herself on her front lawn with Haku nearly on top of her, "I guess you caught me." Chihiro was glad she was away from the streetlamps. She had a feeling her face was redder then a tomato.

Haku stood up and helped Chihiro to her feet, "Sorry about that." He looked in the driveway, "Hey is that your car?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that's mine. I can give you a ride to school tomorrow if you want." Chihiro brushed off her clothes, "Well, I'd better get inside, it looks like it's going to rain.

"Oh, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Haku turned around and headed for his house.

Chihiro walked in the house and noticed there was a message on the answering machine…

"Hello, it's Iyamia. Listen, I really hate to ask, but could we possibly get a ride to school tomorrow? Please call back as soon as you get this."

Chihiro picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Chihiro. Why do you need a ride?"

"Well when we were driving home from school the brakes on our car went out."

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. Leina managed to pull into a parking space in the lot before the brakes went out completely. The car is in the shop so…"

"Don't worry, I will give you guys a ride. Of course I'm not exactly thrilled about giving a ride to Leina."

"Try living with her, Oh I have to get off now. Good night Chihiro!"

"Ok, I will pick you two up at about 7:40. See you tomorrow."

Ok, bye!"

"Bye." Chihiro hung up and headed to her room, "Well, I guess I'll take my shower tonight." After her shower she finished her homework and hoped into bed.

The next morning Chihiro was woken up by her mom, "It's quarter after seven. Time to get up."

Chihiro got up and changed into her school uniform, "Hey mom, can you just put some bread in for me?" she asked as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"But honey don't you want a real breakfast?"

"No time Mom! I promised Iyamia and Leina I would give them a ride. Their car is in the shop." Chihiro swallowed the toast and kissed her mother goodbye, "I'll see you tonight." She grabbed her keys and saw her Haku waiting next to her car, "Morning Haku. Listen we're going to have two other passengers. Don't worry they're cool. At least one of them is."

Haku was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, "What do you mean one of them is?" he asked curiously.

"Well one of them is my best friend, Iyamia. The other one is her step-sister Leina." Chihiro climbed into the car, "Leina is the one to watch out for.

"Haku climbed into the car and buckled up, "What's wrong with her?"

"Well let me put it this way. She thinks all guys want to be her boyfriend and all girls want to be her best friend." Chihiro started up the engine and pulled out of the driveway, "But the weird thing is she's the most popular girl in school."

"So in other words?"

"In other words, don't be surprised if she tries to flirt with you." She turned the corner and pulled into one of the driveways, "Well this is their house. Oh one thing I forgot to mention, Iyamia is kind of on the short side and Leina makes fun of her for it."

Iyamia and Leina ran out of their house, "Hi Chihiro thanks a lot for the ride." They climbed in the car and immediately noticed Haku, "Hey who is your friend?"

"My name's Haku Natoyo. I'm new here. Chihiro lives across the street and agreed to give me a ride to school and show me around, "Haku said, winking at Chihiro.

"Well here we are." Chihiro said as she pulled into the school parking lot, "Come on let's get going." She led Haku towards the principal's office; "I can give you two a ride to the auto shop after school."

"That's sounds great, thanks Chihiro. Come on shorty let's get to class," Leina said to Iyamia tossing her long black hair over her shoulder, "Oh Haku, you'll be heating lunch with me and the cool gang." She headed off to her locker.

Haku turned to face Chihiro, "Was that in invitation or a demand?"

"I warned you didn't I?" Chihiro chuckled, "I'll either se you in class or at lunch. I on the other hand have to get to class, good luck."

Haku went through the normal first day principal visit. After that he got his schedule and locker number. Once he found his locker, he headed to his fist class, "Excuse me is this History?"

Mrs. Sasuki smiled, "Class we have a new student with us. Why don't you introduce yourself please?"

"Well my name is Haku Natoyo and I just moved here with my parents." Haku answered with confidence.

"So where did you move from?"

"Uhh…"

A/N: Another cliffy! Man I am so cruel. I'm sorry but I can't help it! If you want me to to continue 3 reviews chapter 4!


	4. The expected and unexpected

A/N: Ok, I know you people are on the verge of wringing my neck and I don't blame you for it! I can't help it though. I work a lot and I'm not usually at a computer. Keep in mind that all my reviews are what give me the ideas and sparks to write. Well I'll shut up now! Enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4: The expected and unexpected

"Where did you move from?" Leina asked.

"Uh, well I was in an orphanage most of my life and a few foster homes. I was adopted by the natoyos five years ago and a year later my little sister Ashuku was born." Haku explained.

"Ok, why don't you have a seat behind Chihiro." Mrs. Sasuki walked over to the board, "Ok, class now K know your not going to like this but we are going to have a pop quiz." As usual she was answered with a chorus of groans, "Put a lid on it! Oh, Haku, just this one assignment I won't grade you on." She passed out the quizzes, "You may begin. When you are finished please place your quiz on my desk. The rest of the hour can be used as study time."

When History ended all of the students scattered to their next classes. When lunch came Chihiro walked out to the courtyard, "Hey Mia have you seen Haku?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him in the lunch line." Iyamia sat down, "Oh yeah my step-sister is at it again." She set her lunch out in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked, noticing Haku and waving him over.

"Well, Leina is going around the school telling everyone that Haku is her boyfriend." Iyamia responded eating some rice with her chopsticks.

"Hey girls, mind if I join you?" Haku sat down and noticed two people coming towards the, "Oh no!"

"Haku, I thought you said you were going to eat lunch with me." Leina said approaching him.

"Hey who do you think you are stealing my girlfriend like that?" a boy named Yesuko walked up.

Chihiro stood up and took a hold f Haku's arm, "Yesuko, calm down. Haku didn't steal your girlfriend. I mean how could he? He just moved here."

"Yes and if I recall you said you would be eating lunch with you." He squeezed Chihiro's hand, "Besides how could I steal away someone's girlfriend when I already have one of my own?"

Chihiro gasped but smiled, ""Oh yeah, didn't I tell you guys? Haku is not only my neighbor he's also my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah, then prove it. If you two really are a couple then you won't hesitate to kiss."

Haku looked at Chihiro in time before the both of them leaned in and felt their lips touch in a real kiss.

A hush swept over the courtyard when Leina grabbed Chihiro by her ponytail, "What the hell do you think you doing?"

Chihiro reached around and grabbed a hold of Leina's arm wrapping it around her back, "Leina do me a favor. Never pull my hair like that again. If you do I will pully your arm right out of its socket."

"Now girls I'm sure Haku can make decisions for himself," Iyamia said, "Right Haku?" she winked.

"Yeah, Mia is right. Last I checked I was a full grown young man not a child." Haku picked up his lunch, "Oh and Leina if you try to harm Chihiro again not only will she break your arm, I will chop off all that pretty black hair." He walked right up to her, "And that's a promise. Ask Chihiro, I never go back on my word."

The bell rang and the students heaed to their next classes, "As much as I hate your step-sister now, I will still give you two a ride two the auto shop after school," Chihiro said walking into class.

"Thanks Chihiro," Mia said.

The rest of the day seemed to go by quickly and Chihiro headed out to her car and found the other three waiting.

"Hey, Chihiro thank you for the ride." Leina said.

Chihiro climbed in the car and started up the engine, "Oh, don't mention it." She slammed her door blocking out the rest of her sentence, "Literally." She pulled out of the parking lot.

It didn't take them too long to make it to the auto shop. Once they reached the other car, Chihiro pulled over, Leina and Mia climbed out of the car, "Thanks a lot Chihiro we really appreciate it." Mia said as she clipped out of the car, "Oh, it was really nice meeting you Haku. I hip you like it here." She smiled.

"Same here and thanks for helping me earlier," Haku winked. Their thought were interrupt4d when a police car drove by and at the same time Haku's cell-phone rang, "Hello?" he answered, "What? Are you sure? Ok, I will be home as soon as I can." He hung up, Chihiro, bad news. Ashuku has been kidnapped!"

Chihiro without any hesitation pulled out onto the street and drove straight to Haku's house. No surprise there was at least 3 or 4 police cars outside the house. Chihiro pulled into her driveway, "Come on let's go!" she and Haku ran across to his house.

"Mom I'm home. What happened?" Haku ran to his sobbing mother, "Who took Ashuku?"

"Honey, show him the note." Mrs. Natoyo said who was talking to the police officers.

Mrs. Natoyo picked up a note from the coffee table and handed it to Haku, "Look." She blew her nose hard.

_If you ever want to see your precious daughter again_

_Then send your son to the tunnel. He will know where to go._

_If he is not they by sunset then I w9ill have not choice but to_

_Take extremely drastic measure._

_The winged witch_

Chihrio looked Haku and the two of them gasped….

"Yubaba!"

"Mrs. Natoyo looked up, "Yubaba? Who in the world is Yubaba?"

Haku sighed, 'Monm, you must trust me on this. I'm going to get Ashkuku back. Don't ask me how right now, but I promise I'm going to get her back."

"I'm coming with you." Chihiro said.

"No you are not." Haku responded.

"Why may I ask not?" Chihiro folded her arms in front of her chest.

"It's far too dangerous that's why." Haku answered.

Chihiro sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this but." She walked up and smacked in clear across the face then leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a kiss melted both of them. She pulled back and waited for his reaction.

A/N: Another cliffy! I am so cruel even I'm starting to hate myself! Well, I can't promise I can get the next chapter up sooner but I can promise a long and better one to make up for the time loss! Well 3 reviews chapter 5! Help me reach my goal please I want to try to get at least 100 reviews!


	5. Long time no see The spell

A/N: Ok, I take it people like this story, lol. Well keep in mind I currently have two jobs now and I don't get to a computer very often. (I'm saving up for a laptop of my own though) I want to thank everyone for their reviews and I appreciate all the info my readers give me about my little mistakes. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 5!

Disclaimer: Spirited Away and it's characters belong to Studio Gibli. All other characters belong to me so don't sue!

Chapter 5: Long time no see/The spell

Haku was speechless for several seconds. He could feel his cheeks growing red, one side dark than the other due to the slap. He finally found his voice and sighed, "All right, you win." He looked down, "But first let's change out of these uniforms and into some real clothes."

Chihiro smiled, "I was about to suggest the same thing. I will meet you on your porch in 5 minutes." With that she ran out of the house and across the street. Making her way upstairs, she ran to her room and threw off her uniform. After a moment's hesitation, Chihiro decided on a pair of jean shorts and a white t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail using the holder she had received from Zeniba and the others. She ran out of the house and saw Haku already waiting for her, "Come on let's go!"

Haku nodded, "All right, but we need to make a little detour before we go to the tunnel." He had changed into a pair of black jogging pants with white stripes on the side and a black sleeve-less muscle shirt, "Come inside for a moments."

Chihiro shrugged and followed Haku into the house, "What do you mean we have to make a little detour?" she asked.

Haku shushed her and pulled out a phone book. He flipped through the pages before he smiled, "Ah, here she is: Lin Okunura. Yep she lives right on the edge of the street." He ran out of the house, "Follow me Chihiro!"

Chihiro followed after Haku still unsure of what he was up to, "Haku where are we going?" she asked as she ran.

"To visit an old friend." Haku stopped in front of a pale blue house with white shutters, "Come on Chihiro." He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" a familiar voice came from within the house. Seconds later the door opened and there stood the one person Chihiro thought she would never see again, "Chihiro is that you?"

Chihiro gasped, "Lin!" she ran to the older woman and through her arms around her, "Oh it's so good to see you!"

Lin returned the hug, "Oh, Chihiro I missed you so much." She pulled back, "What are you doing here?" That's when she noticed Haku, "Long time no see. Where have you been?"

Haku sighed, "Lin we need your help. My baby sister Ashuku has been kidnapped by Yubaba. If I don't save her she could be killed….or worse."

Lin was on sure of what to say. After hesitating for white a long while she answered, "I must be out of my mind." She looked up at him, "Ok I will help you."

"Thank you Lin. I appreciate it." Haku looked up at the sky, "Come on we need to get to the tunnel before sunset."

Chihiro smiled, "I know a shortcut! Follow me!"

Meanwhile

"Mommy, where's my mommy?"

"Oh be quiet you little brat. Haku better get here soon. I'm getting tired of watching this kid."

"Haku? Haku's coming? I want my brother!" Ashuku shook like a leaf, "Please don't hurt me."

"If your brother gets here on time then I won't have to. If not then well perhaps we should wait and see what the boss says."

Yubaba walked into the room, "So this is Ashuku. You miss your family don't you?"

Ashuku looked up at the large witch shaking with pure fear, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Now, now my dear, don't be frightened of me. I have a son of my own.. Oh sweetie!" Yubaba called.

(A/N: Ok quick note. I have a theory that Yubaba's baby doesn't age or change. He just stays a baby. So that's how he' going to be like in this story.)

A faint pounding began to echo throughout the bath house, "You called Mama?" Bo came from his room. He noticed Ashuku, "Do I get a new playmate?"

"Sorry sweetie pie but she's mine." Yubaba smirked, "Now my dear you want your brother don't you?"

Ashuku nodded still scared to death.

"Well let us see how you react to my controlling spell." Yubaba grabbed a hold of Ashuku by her hair and shoved something black down her throat. Using her magic she forced the young girl to swallow it, "Now my dear how do you feel?"

Ashuku's eyes grew steely and a dark aura seemed to develop around her small body, "I feel nothing just as you wish, master."

Meanwhile back with Haku and the others

Chihiro stood up after tumbling down the steep hill behind her house, "See I told you!" she pointed to the statue, "There's the statue that guards the entrance to the tunnel!"

Haku peered through the trees and sure enough could see the statue, "Come on the sun has nearly set." He took of running towards the tunnel.

" Haku, wait up! "Lin and Chihiro followed after Haku, "We don't have your powers, you bonehead!"

Haku slowed down but only enough so the other two could catch up to him, "chihiro don't forget to eat something before you disappear."

Chihiro nodded and three of them ran into the tunnel. Once they reached the other side Chihiro picked a berry from the nearest tree, "Ugh! Tht was even bitter the last one I ate before."

Haku chuckled, "I never said it would be tasty! Come on lets go." He led the other two through the food shops and to the bridge. Haku glared up at the bath house as he thought to himself, "Just hold on, Ashuku. I'll save you, I promise!"

Meanwhile back with Yubaba

"Yubaba, Haku has arrived."

"Come my dear. Let us go and greet your dear brother." Yubaba headed out of her chamber.

"…with two other companions." The toad-like creature finished.

"Well, well, well. Seems Haku has decided to bring some reinforcement. No matter. I will still get what I want." Yubaba smiled evilly.

A/N: Ok, I know I promised a longer chapter but I have to stop here I can't explain why but I promise I will ease up on the cliffys! 3 reviews chapter 6!


	6. Author note please read!

A/N: Ok, I most humbly apologize for taking so long with these chapters. But work is so hectic, not counting now, I have hardly any time at a computer. I'm hoping to get my laptop at the end of the month. I know that's a long time to wait but I promise to have at least 3 chapters practically in a row! Chapter 6 is written it just needs to be typed and posted. Please bear with me. In other words Promise of a lifetime will be put on hold for at least 2 weeks but I will come back better then ever. I have a goal and that goal is to get at least 200 reviews for this story. Even though I'm already up to chapter six, let's just say I'm just getting started. Thank you for your cooperation and happy reading!

Akkadia


	7. The trade

A/N: Ok, I have managed to borrow a friends computer to type this chapter up. It's not as long as my readers would hope but just know I've tried my best. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read!

Chapter 6: The Trade

Chihiro followed Lin and Haku across the bridge and felt a chill run down her spine, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Haku turned around, "Oh, come on what worst that could happen?"

Chihiro tapped her chin, "Well, let's see. You and Lin could be placed back under Yubaba's control, Ashuku and I could be turned into pigs or worse. To top it off we could lose each other forever."

Haku rubbed the back of his neck, "Ok, bad question." He turned around, "Look we've got company."

"Master Haku is that you?"

"Chinil long time no see. I hardly recognized you." Haku responded, "Is Yubaba in?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Let's just say we received an unwanted invitation." Chihiro spoke up as she held out the letter from Yubaba.

"Sen?" Chinil rubbed his eyes, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"First of all my name is Chihiro, not Sen and second of all what is wrong with me being here?"

"Uh, nothing, I uh, I mean uh-" Chinil stumbled over his words.

"Nevermind, look here she comes. Who's that girl with you?" Lin was pointing towards two figures flowing down towards them.

"Haku so nice to see you!" Yubaba landed in the middle of the bridge.

"Yubaba where is my baby sister?" Haku eyes grew dark with anger.

"Now, now is that anyway to greet an old friend?' Yubaba looked over and glared at Chihiro, "What do you think you doing here. I sent for Haku."

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Chihiro mocked the large witch, "You never said anything about Haku coming alone."

For a split second, Yubaba's mouth snapped shut, Chihiro got her there. Nonethe less she answered, "Stay then human. Not that your presence here will aid Haku."

On the contrary Chihiro is a big help. She is strong and brave unlike you." Lin spoke up against her former master.

"Why Lin, I didn't expected to see you back." Yubaba said, "You know better then to speak to me that way."

Haku stepped forward, "I will ask you once again. What have you done to Ashuku?"

Yubaba smirked, "She's right here Haku. Oh but don't be surprised if she doesn't seem herself."

Ashuku stepped forward dressed in an outfit similar to the one Chihiro had once. Only this one was a dark red, almost blood red, "Yubaba I am here at your request," she voice had lost all feeling.

"You monster! What have you done to my sister?" Haku demanded.

"You know what I have done. For you have also experienced it."

"But why?"

"Oh, you know very well why. Seven years ago you challenged my power. But before I had a chance to challenge back you ran with your tail between your legs." Yubaba responded, "Now I have my chance to challenge you."

"What are you saying?" Chihiro asked, "You call kidnapping Haku's little sister and luring him here like a coward, powerful?"

Yubaba didn't answer her. Instead she merely flicked her wrist, "Ashuku, destroy her."

Before the others had a change to react, Ashuku lunged at Chihiro and wrapped her hands around the older girl's neck. Her grip was like iron.

Haku tried to stop it but he could feel an empty force holding him back, "You witch! Stop this right now!"

"I think not. Well perhaps we can make a little trade. "Yubaba flicked her wrist and Ashuku withheld her attack.

Chihiro began gasping for breath, "Why should we trust you." She asked between breaths.

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice." Yubaba responded.

Haku grits his teeth, "What do you have in mind?"

"Well you want you darling, baby sister back right?" Yubaba asked.

"Did you figure that out by yourself or did somebody help you?" Chihiro asked after she caught her breath.

Yubaba glared at Chihiro before returning her eyes back to Haku, "Well I will give you your sister back. That is only if you can exchange something of equal value."

Lin gasped, "Are you saying the only way that Ashuku well be freed is if Haku take her place?'

"Oh, I ver said I wanted Haku." Yubaba stared down Chihiro with those large eyes of hers.

"No way! You're not getting Chihiro!" she turned to Ashuku and flicked her wrist again.

Ashuku started gasping for air, "Brother…help…me!" her voice was back to normal and it was full of fear once more.

"Ashuku!" Haku ran towards his sister, "Stop Yubaba please!"

Chihiro stepped forward, "Yubaba wait! If I change placed with Ashuku you have to promise to let Haku, Lin and Ashuku go free. And you have to promise never to harm them ever again," she sighed, "And you must give me a change to say goodbye." She quickly added.

Yubaba flicked her wrist again and Ashuku begin gasping air just as Chihiro had done minutes before. She turned to face Chihiro, "Fair enough. But as for your goodbye, I will give you five minutes only."

Ashuku ran to Haku crying her eyes out, "Oh big brother! I was so scared!"

"It's ok now Ashuku don't worry." Haku hugged his baby sister, "I'm here." He turned to Yubaba, "Would you mind if Chihiro and I say our goodbyes in private?"

"Of course not, "Yubaba motioned to the hill bordering the two worlds, "You can go to the end of the steps. But remember I'm timing you."

"Lin keep an eye in my sister please." Haku led Chihiro to the suggested location and turned to face her, "Why?"

"Because you promised your parents you would bring Ashuku back." Chihiro responded, "Haku I-"

Haku cut off her sentence as well as her breath with his lips. He kissed her with everything bottled up inside him, "You know what Yubaba plans to did to you." He said after he pulled back, "The mere thought of it just-"

Chihiro returned the favor by capturing her lips with you own, "Don't underestimate me Haku. I'm not the same frail little girl you once know." She smiled slyly leaving Haku with a confused look on his face.

A/N: Ok, that's it. I don't know if that's considered a cliffy or not. Either way the same as always 3 reviews chapter 7!


	8. Author note Read please!

A/N: Ok, I know I told you all I would have the next chapter posted up by now. But please keep in mind I have been working overtime almost every single day. I am letting a friend stay at my place and to top it off I'm helping my dad move. I have a laptop lined up but I'm still saving up for it. I promise that the next few chapters will be up right away and will be typed up cleanly, (my last chapter was poorly typed cause I sprained my finger.) Ok, I just up you all will still read this story, cause I'm just getting started. Also if anyone has any suggestions I would greatly appreciate them.

Happy Reading!

Akkadia


	9. The Transformations

A/N: Ok, I finally got my laptop and I'm ready to bounce back! I want to thank all my readers for being patient with me. I deeply apologize for taking so damn long too! Well, here it is Chapter 7! (I promise it will be the shortest chapter of my entire story too). Ok, I'll shut up now and let you enjoy chapter 7!

Chapter 7! The visitor and the transformation

Haku slowly walked down the path leading to the main road. After what had just occurred he was unsure of what to think. So he decided to take the long way home to gain time to clear his mind. He let out a rather loud sigh.

Lin, who was trailing a few feet behind could hear the sigh, "Haku it wasn't your fault. Chihiro made that choice to switch with Ashuku. There was nothing you could do."

Ashucku who was half- asleep on her brother's back looked around, "Brother, where's Chio? She asked. Her voice was weak from the lack of air from before.

"She's going away for a while." Haku answered unsure of what else to say.

Ashuku , satisfied with the answer nuzzled her face in Haku's back before falling asleep.

Haku turned towards the road and made his way towards his street, "I know I'm going to regret this."

Lin glanced Haku, confused, "Regret what?"

Haku stopped and looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, "It's time I told my parents the truth."

Lin knew what Haku was talking about. She walked over and slapped him across the face, "Have you gone crazy? No one is allowed to reveal the secrets of the spirit world. You know that as well as I do!"

Haku turned to face Lin. The expression on his face was emotionless, "I don't have any choice. Besides I know who to console if anything happens. He followed Lin up to her door, "Thank you for your help."

Lin pulled her key out and unlocked her door, "Well on the bright side at least we got to see each other again," she turned around, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything else. But if you need anything you know where to find me."

Haku smiled weakly, "Thanks Lin, I appreciate it." He headed towards his house, "Good night!" he called back but Lin's door was already closed.

"Ashuku oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Natoyo came running out of the house, "Haku where have you been?"

Haku ignored his mom and walked straight into the house. He headed upstairs and placed Ashuku into her bed. Once he was sure she was fully asleep he headed back downstairs, "Don't go to Ashuku right now. She's exhausted and she needs rest." He walked outside and looked up, "Zeniba!"

Meanwhile

Chihiro looked around and knew exactly where she was. A faint rumble erupted from the room on the side.

"Oh sweetie pie calm down. I'll get you some food." Yubaba emerged from the curtain with a large shadow passing over her, "You remember Sen right?"

Bo emerged from his room and smiled, "Hello Sen!"

Chihiro winced at the mentioning of her old name. But nevertheless she returned the greeting with a weak smile and a simple nod. She had traded her freedom for Ashuku and felt she had nothing to be happy about except for the face that Ashuku and Haku were safe.

"Now Sen for you first task you must fetch my sister's amulet." Yubaba waved her hands around conjuring up an image. The image was of a dragon shaped pendant with a ruby and an emerald as the eyes.

"Aunti Zeniba? Bo had his thumb in his mouth and a smile on his face.

"Yes dear, Sen is going to see her soon." Yubaba twitched and faced Chihiro, "And if she doesn't return with the amulet she will be punished."

Chihiro didn't respond. Her mind had grown completely blank. She merely stood up from her kneeling position.

"But before you go you must undergo a transformation. Follow me!" Yubaba led Chihiro to a small dark room, "Whatever happens don't move a muscle." She closed the door and locked it.

Meanwhile

Haku was sitting on his bed focusing on the little gold whistle in his hand. He thought back to what had just occurred moments ago

FLASHBACK

"Zeniba!"

A small pale blue cloud appeared above Haku and started to evaporate. Seconds later Zeniba appeared, "Haku, long time no see."

Haku nodded, "True. Listen I need your help. Chihiro has been placed under Yubaba's control."

"What?" Zeniba yelled, "How did that happen?"

Haku explaced the whole situation before releasing a rather loud sigh, "I'm scared Zeniba. I know what Yubaba is capable of. Just a mere thought sends a chill down my spine."

Zeniba just shook her head, "You know why she did it don't you."

Haku nodded, "Yes, but even that shouldn't have been a reason to throw her life away." He winced, "Zeniba what can I do?"

"Well my dear Haku if you caere fo Chihiro as much as you claim then there might be a way." Zeniba reached up towards the stars and conjured up a small gold whistle, "Take this wistle and wait for one full night. When the sun sets tomorrow night blow on this whistle. Don't worry questions will be answered in due time, "She began to fade, "We will see each other again soon." With that she disappeared altogether.

END OF FLASHBACK

Haku returned back to the house and went straight to his room ignoring the quizzical looks his parents were shooting at him, "I'm going to bed." Was the only thing he allowed himself to say to them.

Meanwhile

Chihil was making his nightly rounds in the bathhouse when he heard a scraping noise, "Who's there?" A winged shadow cast over him. He turned around, took one look, and fainted.

Chihiro made her way outside the bathhouse. During her transformation the young woman had gorn a pait of midnight black wings. Her black hair now had streaks of burgundy flavored red. Chihiro stepped out onto the bridge and unsheathed her wings and took off running. It took her a few tries but she managed to become airborne. Chihiro could feel pain rip through her body with ever movement but she forced herself to ignore it.

Meanwhile

Zeniba stood outside her small home and focused on the sky. She jumped when she heard No face, "Oh my goodness you startled me."

No face just grunted and looked up towards the sky. The two of them knew Chihiro was coming and they would be ready for her.

A/N: Ok, I hope that is to your liking. I promise chapter 8 will be up sooner. But it all depends on how many reviews I get. Well, 3 reviews chapter 8!


	10. Three Conversations

A/N: Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooo (breathe, breathe, breathe) ooooooooooo (I think you get the picture) sorry it took so long for this chapter! My laptop konked out on me and I had to go out and buy a new one! I promise (unless I have extremely good reason) I will never let you guys wait that long again! Well, I can't think of much else to say except thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter 9!

Chapter 9 Three Conversations

Chihiro swooped down towards the railroad tracks. She thought back to last time she had seen them.

(A/N: Keep in mind this won't be exactly like it is in the movie but I'll make it as close as I can. I'm typing from memory)

FLASHBACK

Chihiro ran out of the bath house with No-face following close behind her. She slowly climbed down the rocky side.

"Sen this way!" Lin called from inside what looked like a large barrel. As soon as Chihiro was safely inside the boat, she began to paddle (?) as fast as she could.

"Hey over here!" Chihiro called out to No-face who was on the bridge.

"Don't call him over!" Lin replied, surprised that the girl would invite a strange looking being toward them.

"I think being in the bath house makes him crazy. He needs to get out of there." Chihiro took off her work clothes revealing her regular outfit underneath.

Lin stopped, "You'll have to walk from here. The station's just down the tracks."

"Ok, thank you." Chihiro climbed out and started walking towards a platform that stood just about 2 feet above the water.

"Sen I'm sorry I called you a dope before. I take it back!" Lin called as she paddled back.

Chihiro just waved and continued on towards the station.

"No face. If you lay one hand on that girl you are in big trouble." Lin said to No-face who was trailing behind Chihiro.

No-face just looked at Lin and continued on his way towards Chihiro.

"There's the station!" Chihiro ran up the platform with Bo and Chite (Chite is going to be the name of the little fly that carries Bo around when he was a mouse) on her shoulder, "Here comes the train!"

A train came barreling down the tracks and hissed to a stop at the platform. The doors opened and Chihiro stepped forward pulling the tickets from her pocket.

"We'd like to go to swamp bottom please."

END OF FLASHBACK

Swamp bottom. That was where she needed to go. But this visit was not going to be anything like the last one. Chihiro looked down to see a gray haired figure and a black cloaked figure standing out in Zeniba's yard. She shifted her wings and glided down towards them, "Zeniba." She landed only a few feet away from Zeniba and sheathed her wings behind her back.

Zeniba looked over and smiled, "Chihiro my dear, what happened to you."

Chihiro looked at her wings and simply stated, "Your sister."

No-face approached the two and grunted.

"Oh, nice to see you again, No-face." Chihiro said politely bowing. She turned her attention to Zeniba, "I take it you know why I have come."

"Yes, and I take it you know why Yubaba has sent you to retrieve it?" Zeniba responded.

"I am merely Yubaba's messenger. My reasons for taking the items are of no use to me, unless…" she trailed off and looked away with uncertainty dancing in her eyes.

"Unless what my child?"

"Unless it will set me free from this terrible curse that has been bestowed upon me." Tears were now developing in Chihiro's black eyes. But she refused to allow them to escape, "I must take the amulet and return before Yubaba suspects something. No doubt she has already." Her gaze locked onto Zeniba, "So…"

"I will give you the amulet on one condition. You must take something else with you." Zeniba once again reached towards the stars and began to conjure up yet another item. A gold whistle slowly floated down into Chihiro's unexpected hands.

"What is this?" she examined the whistle carefully.

"That is the only way for you to communicate with Haku. He has one as well and he will blow on it at exactly 8:00 tomorrow night. You must blow yours too if you are to communicate with Haku." Zeniba made her way towards the house, "Come with me."

Chihiro slowly followed Zeniba into the small cozy hut, "I must soon return to Yubaba's bath house. She will grow suspicious if I take too long."

"Patience my dear." Zeniba walked over and picked up a small box from the table. She turned around and handed the box to Chihiro, "This is my dragon amulet. Don't worry I have a spell on it so my sister will not be able to use it. Speak nothing about the spell though. Yubaba should know by now my magic overpowers hers. She only wants my amulet because she doesn't want to seem weak against me."

Chihiro took the amulet without a word. She turned towards the door, "So you say if I want to talk to Haku again, I have blow on this whistle at 8: 00 tomorrow night?"

"Yes, and you must do if every night at the same time thereafter."

"But why?"

"All things will make sense in due time, but for now, hurry back to my sister." Zeniba pulled Chihiro into a small hug minding the girl's wings.

Chihiro nodded and stepped back a few feet. She took off running and spread her black wings. Soon she was once again soaring through the night sky. She passed over all the other train stops and soon saw the lights of the bath house far off in the distance. She clutched the gold whistle which she had put on a chain merely minutes before in her hand and the box with the dragon amulet in the other, "Haku." A tear nearly escaped from her black eyes but she forced it back, "I can't cry anymore." She told herself, "Not yet."

Meanwhile

Haku had been sitting in his room for about an hour debating on how he was going to tell his parents. He knew that revealing his secret was going to be one of the hardest things he would do but he also knew that if he wanted to save Chihiro, he didn't have much of a choice. He finally decided to tell his parents tonight and get it over with. He knew the two of them were still up and watching TV so he made his way downstairs, "Mom, dad, there's something important I need to tell you."

Akkadia: I think I'll stop here.

Readers+Reviewers: (holding machine guns)

Akkadia: Geez you people really can't take a joke can you?

"Haku, can't this wait until morning?" Mrs. Natoyo said, "Besides you're supposed to be in bed, you have school in the morning."

"No it can't wait. You need to hear this."

"Ok, if it's that important."

"It is." Haku sat down opposite of his parents, "Now before I start you must promise that you will not interrupt me no matter what. I need to get this all out."

"All right, we promise not to interrupt."

"First off, I need to tell you, I'm not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a river spirit. My name is Kalhaku (sp, I know sorry) river and I am not human."

Mrs. Natoyo chuckled but her husband grew angry, "Don't lie to us Haku."

"I'm not lying and I can prove it." Haku stood up, "Come with me to the backyard." He led his parents out the screen door.

"This better not be a waste of our time, young man." Mr. Natoyo stood in the doorway with his arms across his chest.

"It's not." Haku concentrated and soon his body began to transform. His face was remolded into the head of a dragon. His eyes grow wider and changed from black to a deep blue. After countless minutes Haku stood in front of his parents now in full dragon form, 'You see.' He sent a message to his parents through a mental link.

Mr. and Mrs. Natoyo were both utterly speechless. After a long period of silence they both just nodded, "Ok, you have our attention."

Haku nodded and transformed back into his human form. Considering it had been quite a while since he had done the transformation, it took a little longer than usual. Once he was back in his human form, he led his parents back into the living room, "Now, you remember that girl Chihiro right?"

They both nodded still unsure of what to say.

"Well-" Haku went on to tell his parents the whole story. A few times he knew they almost didn't believe him but like they promised they didn't interrupt. Once he finished he stood up and walked into the kitchen. Minutes later he returned with a glass of water and pretty much downed it in about ten seconds, "That's better."

"So, what you're saying is Chihiro gave up her freedom to save Ashuku? And now she's trapped in this place called the spirit world under the spell of a witch named Yubaba?" Mrs. Natoyo asked.

"Yep, why do you think she didn't come back with me tonight?" Haku responded. He saw the look his parent's were presenting him and he sighed deeply, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Haku, I don't know what do believe anymore." Mr. Natoyo stood up, "Now I will excuse you tomorrow from school so you can go look for Chihiro. If you don't come back with her then we will believe you."

"That won't work."

"Why not?"

"I don't need to go look for her. I know exactly where she is, but I can't get to her. Not yet at least. I need to wait until tomorrow night. I will be able to talk to her then." He pulled out his gold whistle.

"Where did you get that?" Mrs. Natoyo reached for it but Haku only opened his hand to show it.

"This is how I am going to communicate with Chihiro. I'm guessing she has one as well and we both must blow on them at exactly 8:00 tomorrow night at the same time." He looked down at his whistle and sighed, "I just hope she remembers."

Meanwhile

Chihiro was sitting in Yubaba's office. She had the box with the dragon amulet on her lap. The gold whistle however was tucked somewhere she knew it would be safe. But in order to get it there she had to do a lot of convincing.

FLASHBACK

Chihiro knew Yubaba would be out on her flight so she used this opportunity to go and she Kamagi (sp, I think sorry). She walked into the boiler room and was soon greeted by the soot balls, "Hey guys." They soot balls just squeaked.

"Get back to work, you lazy balls of soot!"

Chihiro smiled, "Always the same Kamagi." She walked in, "Hey 'grandpa' long time no see."

Kamagi turned around, his arms still working all the machinery, "Sen? Is it really you?"

"The name's Chihiro and yes it is me!" she ran up and wrapped her arms around her adopted grandfather. He rubbed her back with one of his free arms and stopped when he felt her wings.

"My dear what in the world are you doing here and what happened to you?"

"Yubaba." Chihiro stepped back and unsheathed her wings far enough so they were noticeable; "I did it for Haku and his little sister Ashuku."

Kamagi just gave her a very quizzical look.

Chihiro just sighed and explained the whole situation down to the golden whistle, "I need you to hold on to it for me. If Yubaba catches me with it, who knows what she'll do."

"Oh, no, no no no no. Not me." Kamagi tried to protest.

"Please Kamagi?" Chihiro gave her 'grandfather' a look at could make ice melt.

"Oh, all right. But only for tonight." Kamagi responded, finally caving in.

"Thank you" Chihiro handed the golden whistle to him, "Please take good care of it. I will be back tomorrow night at about 7:50."

"All right my dear."

END OF FLASHBACK

Chihiro was now sitting in Yubaba's office and was waiting patiently for the large witch to return from her rounds about the bath house. What she would find out when she got back she didn't know. All she knew was, she was hoping Haku would remember to use the whistle.

A/N: Ok, I'm going to end there. Three reason's: One, cause I'm getting writer's block, two, if I keep going it will mess up the plot, and three I'm too tired to write anymore. Sorry if it's not satisfactory! Just know I tried my best! 3 reviews !


	11. Haku's spell

1A/N: Ok, I get the feeling that no one likes this story anymore. Well, I'll find out soon enough when and if I get reviews for this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews from the last chapter and the one before thus. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 10!

Chapter 10

Chihiro was sitting in Yubaba's office still waiting for the large witch to return. As fate would have it Yubaba had just flew back and landed on her outer balcony. Before she had return to Yubaba's office, Chihiro had dropped off her whistle down in the boiler room. She had explained to Kamagi the whole situation and knew that her newest prized possession would be safe with him.

Yubaba walked into the room straightening out her blue dress. She looked over to see Chihiro kneeling next to the fire, "Ah, I see you are back." she made her way over to her desk, "Did you fulfill your task, like I told you?"

Chihiro merely looked at Yubaba and held up the box containing the pendant. She had decided a long time ago she was never going to speak another word to this horrible witch. So she merely glared at Yubaba.

Yubaba took the box from Chihiro's hands, "Now that is finished, next I will have you go to the 12th stop on the tracks. The stop known as Silver River. There you will find the dagger of faith."

Chihiro pretended not to listen to a single word Yubaba was saying. But the whole time she absorbed the information she was giving her. Even though she knew it wouldn't be much help but it would be something.

"Very well now. You may go and rest. I expect you to return to my office tomorrow at exactly 9:00." Yubaba said as she waved her hand.

Chihiro didn't even bow. She just made her way out of the room. Chihiro decided to go down to Kamagi's place and sleep there. Knowing Kamagi, he would have an extra blanket for her. After quietly passing through all the rooms she made her way downstairs to the boiler room, "Kamagi do you mind if I sleep here?"

The 8 (?) legged creature looked up from his slumber, "Oh, Chihiro I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Um, would you mind if I sleep here?"

"No, no not at all." Kamagi reached in one of the many 'file cabinets' and pulled out a pillow and blanket, "Try to get some sleep," he smiled when he saw Chihiro already konked out for the night.

Meanwhile

Haku hadn't slept at all the night before. He had spent the enter time trying to figure out how he was going to keep everyone from noticing Chihiro was gone. Finally he decided that the only way would be to summon his father and ask him.

(A/N: Ok, I have a theory, that the river spirit that Chihiro helped in the movie is somehow related to Haku, since they are both river spirits. So, that river spirit is going to be Haku's 'father' if you know what I mean. Sorry for the interruption! Keep reading please!)

It had been quite a while since he had conjured up the power to summon his father. In fact not counting last night is had been quite a while since he had conjured up the power to do anything unique like. Haku chanted the words that he had learned when he was just the spirit of a stream, "Hayo, miani, kio tokodai." He continued the chant and pretty soon he could feel a sudden moisture in the air, "Father?"

The form of a mask with a white mustache and white bushy eyebrows appeared in front of Haku, "Kalhaku, why have you summoned me?" the spirit spoke in an old scratchy voice.

"Father, forgive me for summoning you like this, but I have a favor. Do you know how I can keep people from noticing Chihiro is missing?" Haku asked twiddling his thumbs. It wasn't everyday one was in the presence of a great river spirit, related or not.

"Well, do you still have your powers, my son?" Kianaki asked. (Don't ask, first thing that came to my mind)

"Yes, I do, but what good are they now?"

"There is one magic that you have and that is to speed up time."

"Speed up time?" Haku looked at his father as if he had gone crazy.

"Yes, but you will be very much exhausted so, I recommend you use it and stop it little while before you want to slow time down again." Kianaki explained, "Here I will make five minutes go by right before your eyes." he chanted a couple of words.

Haku watched as the hands on his alarm clock began to spin faster and all the noises he heard outside sped up as well. In about 15 seconds, 5 minutes had gone by, "Wow." he looked over to see Kianaki gasping, "Father are you ok?"

"It has been a while since I have done that spell." he looked up and smiled, "Now the words are Liaka, monotou, soia, kion. Once you want to slow down time simply say the spell again only backwards."

Haku grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote them down, "Liaka monotou, soia, kion, right?"

"Yes, but remember you drain almost all of your energy and if you say the wrong words, you could screw up time, so don't be hasty with the spell." Kianaki began to rise from the ground, "I must return to the river, keep the faith my son, and all will be well."

"Good bye Father," Haku watched his father fade away once again. He looked at his alarm clock which read 5:00 in the morning. He decided then and there that he would speed the clock to 6:00 o'clock that night, sleep for nearly two hours then contact Chihiro. Just for fun he took the sheet up paper with him and headed downstairs in order to watch his family going at 'top speed'. Haku looked at the words and mumbled them in his head, "Liaka, monotou, soia, kion." he stood back and watched his family move at a pace that made his head spin. Finally he noticed that time was coming to a close so he chanted, "Kion, soia monotou, liaka." Just like that time stopped for a split second and began again at the normal pace. Before he lost all his energy, Haku raced up the stairs and leapt to his bed. Just like his Father had said, he felt as if all the energy had been drained out of his body. Without thinking Haku felt his mind wander off and he fell into a deep sleep.

A/N: Ok, I hope that chapter as satisfactory. If not and you want to flame me, please be gentle I burn easily. Lol, well thanks for all the other reviews and you know the drill, 3 reviews chapter 11!


	12. the golden conversation

1A/N: Ok, I take it people still like this story. I'm sorry it took so long for the last few chapters. I have access to internet in certain places so I will have the chapters up sooner. The only reason why it will take so long is because I'm looking for a new job. I'm currently jobless and I have tons and tons of payments I need to take care of. Warning. This chapter will be the shortest of this story, I'm getting writers block, but don't worry I think I have an idea. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 11!

Chapter 11: The golden conversation.

Chihiro rolled over and fell off the edge of the platform that she was laying on, "Ow that hurt." the thud caused Kamagi to open his eyes and grumble, "Sorry if I woke you Kamagi." Chihiro said slightly embarrassed at rolling out of 'bed'. She whistled and the sootballs came out of their little holes in the wall carrying her gold whistle, "Thanks guys."

As soon as Kamagi stretched he was greeted with almost 7 bath tokens all at the same time, "They're going to work me to the bone one of these nights." he set to work on the sending the water to the different locations, "Good luck with contacting Haku my dear, and tell him I say hello."

Chihiro bowed, "Thanks a lot Kamagi." she slipped the whistle around her neck, "I'll see you later." she began her journey up the long flights of stairs. It took her longer than it did last time since she hadn't climbed so many in years. She stopped a few times to catch her breath before continuing her way up the stairs. Once she reached the bridge she took a quick break. She pulled out her whistle and looked at the clock tower past the market area, "Here goes nothing..."

Meanwhile, 10 minutes earlier...at Haku's place.

Haku opened his eyes and rolled over to see his alarm clock flashing 7:50. He sat up and picked his whistle up from his bedside table. After waiting a moment for the sleepiness to leave his eyes, Haku stood up and walked downstairs. He headed straight to the backyard.

"Haku, what are you doing?" Mrs. Natoyo asked, as she was making dinner.

"I'm just going for a walk, I'll be home in time for supper." Haku said fast in hopes to get away from his parents watchful gaze. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he had five seconds...4...3...2...1... He blew on his whistle.

(A/N: Ok, this part may appear confusing so, just bear with me. It's hard to explain, what I'm trying to do...)

Haku opened his eyes to see Chihiro standing in front of him, "I can't believe it...it actually worked,". He stopped when he noticed the expression on Chihiro's face, "What is it what's wrong?"

Chihiro turned to the side revealing her black wings, "Yubaba has turned me into a monster, that's what's wrong." that did it the tears fell freely from her black eyes. She didn't care anymore.

Haku walked over and gathered the weeping girl into his arms, "It's ok, Chihiro, I'm here." he could feel his shirt growing wet from Chihiro's tears but didn't pay it any mind. After a few moments he could tell she had calmed down quite a bit, "You feel any better now?"

Chihiro nodded, evidently embarrassed from crying in front of him, "Thank you Haku. I didn't mean to explode like that."

"Don't worry, you have nothing to be sorry about." he rubbed her back, being careful not to damage her delicate wings, "Now why don't you tell me what's been going on" he sat down.

Chihiro followed suite and sat down in front of him, "Well last night Yubaba sent me to Zeniba's to take her amulet. When I returned she told me that she is sending me to Silver River to fetch the dagger of faith."

Haku's face went dark, "Oh, this is not good. Yubaba is going to go over the edge."

"What do you mean?" Chihiro asked confused.

"Chihiro what did the amulet look like?"

"It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"That's the one. Chihiro, listen to me. Did Zeniba tell you anything about the amulet?" Haku asked.

"The only thing she told me was that she put a spell on it so Yubaba can't use it." Chihiro responded thinking back, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I might as well tell you. When the spirit world was created, there were 4 separate leaders that wielded a certain item that once combined could open the pathway between the spirit world and the human world. If the pathway is opened, it could be hell on earth." Haku explained.

"What are the items?" Chihiro asked glancing at Haku's watch making sure she had enough time before she would have to be at Yubaba's office.

Haku took a deep breath, "Well as you know there's the dagger of faith, and the amulet of wisdom. The other two are the bracelet of truth, and the ring of love."

Chihiro nodded understanding and absorbing all this information she was hearing, "Do you know where all the items are right now?"

Haku thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, of course the amulet was with Zeniba, she is the one who was intrusted with it. The dagger is at Silver River. If I'm not mistaken the bracelet is at the 4th stop, which is called Broken Valley, and the ring is at the very last stop, the 33rd stop. That place is not what you would call a welcoming sight."

"Really what's it called?"

"Shadowed Abyss. I warn you right now Chihiro, if Yubaba sends you there you must go to Zeniba and speak to her. Here I cannot use my powers how I desire. Being in the human world my magic is limited. But I promise I will do all I can." Haku stood up and took a hold Chihiro's hand helping her to her feet, "What time do you need to report to Yubaba?"

Chihiro looked at him confused.

Haku chuckled, "Don't forget I once worked for the _witch _too."

Chihiro weakly chuckled, "I have to be at her office at 9:00. What time is it?"

Haku glanced at his watch, "It's only 8:20. What do you want to do?"

Chihiro surprised Haku when she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I just want you to hold me, please." her voice had grown soft and pure.

Haku didn't hesitate. He wrapped arms around Chihiro's waist, holding her so close their heartbeats seemed to beat as one, "Don't worry, I promise nothing is going to happen to you." He stroked her highlighted hair and gently kissed the top of her head. Haku felt a lump building up in his throat, "Chihiro, I...I..." he wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't let him form the words.

Chihiro looked straight into Haku's blue eyes, "I love you Kahlhaku." before Haku could respond, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in the sweetest and most purest kiss either of them had ever experienced...

A/N: Ok, kill me, I know I'm a prick and I don't mean to be. I hate doing cliffies but I can't help it. It's in my freaking blood! Lol. Well if you liked the chapter and you want me to keep going, all I need is those 3 reviews. So you know the drill, 3 reviews chapter 12!


	13. The next task

1A/N: Ok, I don't have much to say except, thank you for all the reviews! Remember, I am hoping to reach at least 200 reviews! If I can conjure up some more good chapters than maybe I will get them! Just to let you know this will probably be a short chapter, but I promise it will be the only short chapter of this story. I have my reasons for making it short though. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 12!

Chapter 12:The next task

Chihiro was standing outside of Yubaba's office. She thought back to what had just occurred earlier that evening, and her face went dark red...

FLASHBACK

Haku stood up and took a hold Chihiro's hand helping her to her feet, "What time do you need to report to Yubaba?"

Chihiro looked at him confused.

Haku chuckled, "Don't forget I once worked for the _witch _too."

Chihiro weakly chuckled, "I have to be at her office at 9:00. What time is it?"

Haku glanced at his watch, "It's only 8:20. What do you want to do?"

Chihiro surprised Haku when she walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I just want you to hold me, please." her voice had grown soft and pure.

Haku didn't hesitate. He wrapped arms around Chihiro's waist, holding her so close their heartbeats seemed to beat as one, "Don't worry, I promise nothing is going to happen to you." He stroked her highlighted hair and gently kissed the top of her head. Haku felt a lump building up in his throat, "Chihiro, I...I..." he wanted to say something but his mouth wouldn't let him form the words.

Chihiro looked straight into Haku's blue eyes, "I love you Kahlhaku." before Haku could respond, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in the sweetest and most purest kiss either of them had ever experienced...

Haku pulled back and looked into Chihiro's black eyes, "I love you too, Chihiro." he leaned foward and kissed her again. Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Chihiro tightened the embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck. The kisses grew more intense by the minute. She tensed up when she felt Haku's hand slowly slip under her shirt. Chihiro pulled back and looked up at him as if to say, 'Wait, I'm not ready.'

Haku placed his back around her waist and kissed her again. After a good while he pulled back, "Chihiro promise me something."

Chihiro felt her heart beating fast, "Anything..."

"Promise me that you will let me rescue you when the time comes." Haku stroked her cheek.

"Chihiro felt tears developing in her eyes. She knew what he spoke of and she nodded, "I promise..." she glanced at his watch and gasped, "I have to go."

END OF FLASHBACK

Chihiro knew she was still flushed red so she made herself think of Yubaba. Seconds later she could feel her cheeks growing darker and colder. The whistle was once again tucked safely away with Kamagi's sootballs where she knew it would be safe. Chihiro looked at the watch she had forgotten she had and stepped into the office. No surprise, Yubaba was nowhere in sight, "I am here, Yubaba." she announced in a dull tone.

Yubaba's head peeked out of Bo's room, "You're late..." she looked at the clock and gasped. It was, 8:50. So technically she was early, "Uh, well next time, be here on time. I never told you to come here early." Yubaba struggled to cover up her obvious mistake.

Chihiro said nothing. She merely walked over to her usual spot and kneeled down, awaiting her nightly instructions.

Yubaba walked over and sat down at her desk, "Like I mentioned last night, I am sending you to the 12th stop, Silver River. There you must retrieve the dagger of faith. I can tell you right now that it will not be easy. But if you don't bring back the item, you will suffer the consequences." she waved her hands and conjured up the image of the dagger.

True to it's name the dagger was a shining silver. The blade appeared to be made of diamond and the handle was covered in millions of tiny crystal fragments..

"I will fetch the dagger but I cannot guarantee I will return in the morning." Chihiro spoke. Her voice had no feeling in it.

Yubaba stood up and scurried over to Chihiro, "Why is that, _Sen_?" she asked.

Chihiro showed no evidence of fear or anger. She merely responded, "Keep in mind I have never been to Silver River, nor do I know where exactly, I must look for this dagger you seek."

Yubaba stopped short. Chihiro had gotten her there, "Very well, I will give you 3 days." She turned her heel and walked back to her desk, "Now, you are dismissed."

Chihiro sat up from her kneeling position and walked out. She headed straight to the boiler room and took her whistle from the soot balls.

"Where's the old witch sending you this time?" Kamagi asked, his arms working the machinery at top speed.

"She said, the 12th stop, Silver River." Chihiro was stroking her wings, making sure they were clean enough to fly with.

Kamagi, placed a free hand against is chin, "Silver River eh?"

"Have you ever been there?"

"No I haven't but I have heard strange tales about it." Kamagi's mustache was drooping. That usually meant he had a sad worried look on his face.

"Really like what?" Chihiro asked curiosity overpowering her.

"Well there's said to be a forest in the dead of the land that takes travelers and forces them to stay there for eternity." Kamaghi was hit in the face with one of the bath tokens, "Those lousy..." he sighed, "Well my dear, whatever happens keep your heart and you will be safe."

Chihrio, smiled, "Thanks grandpa." she had decided to call him grandpa, because that's what he was to her, "Good bye." Once she was outside an idea began to form in Chihiro's head. Instead of climbing all the stairs to get to the bridge she decided to use as a runway. Chihiro ran as fast as she could up the flighty of steps and opened her wings. After a few attempts she managed to become airborne. As soon as she reached the train tracks she counted off all the stops. After about an hour she saw a sign that said, 'Silver River', "That must be it."

A/N: Like I said a short chapter. But hey, all stories have at least one short chapter right? Well, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. 3 reviews chapter 13!


	14. Haku's Decision, Danger Wood

1A/N: sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been pretty busy and to top it off I was starting to suffer from writer's block! Well, keep in mind this story still has quite a ways to go. I guess about another 10 chapters of that. But it all depends on what my readers and reviewers want me to do. Well, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 13!

Chapter 13 Haku's decision, Danger Wood

Haku was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of earlier events raced through his mind. He could still feel Chihiro's soft lips on his own. He had never kissed anyone so passionately before and he liked how it felt. But his mind began to wander upon another note. He sat up and shouted, "Zeniba!"

Meanwhile

Chihiro circled around the unfamiliar terrain before locating a place to land without damaging any part of her body. She landed with surprisingly no trouble and started looking around the area.

Across from the railroad tracks was the station platform. Next to that was a dirt path, leading into what appeared to be the forest Kamagi had mentioned, 'Danger Wood'. The message was printed on an old chipped off sign. The words fading and half of the wood was already broken off.

"Not really what I was expecting but then again, I'm not in Tokyo anymore." Chihiro faintly chuckled at herself. She took a step towards the forest and began to feel an evil aura surrounding the area, "It's just my imagination."

"Don't be so sure about that?"

Chihiro whipped around to see someone she never thought she'd see on this side, "Iyamia?"

"The name is Saioni not Iyamia and you are trespassing stranger."

Chihiro bowed, "Please pardon my intrusion. I must speak with the highest ranking creature in this land."

Saioni's eye narrowed, "Tell me what is your purpose at Silver River?"

"I am searching for the Dagger of Faith."

"Who are you then, if you know of the sacred item?" Saioni circled around Chihiro just as vultures circle around dying prey.

"My name is no concern of yours. I am here to speak with the highest ranking creature. Pardon my rudeness, but I must go. I only have three days left." Chihiro took off running into the forest ignoring the calls coming distantly from Saioni.

Saioni watched the strange girl and took off after her. It didn't take her long to catch up, "Are you crazy! Do you have any idea what is lurking in these trees?"

Chihiro faced Saioni with a look of no fear, "After everything I have suffered through, nothing surprises me."

Saioni looked at the strange girl, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Did you figure that out yourself or did somebody help you?" Chihiro asked trying to lighten the mood, but failed the miserably.

"You are one strange girl. Where did you come from?" Saioni asked.

"I try not to dwell on my past there for I don't remember where I truly come from." Chihiro was lying but it was one of her many talents in a situation like this, "What are you doing here?"

Saioni looked at Chihiro, "I am the one who guides weary travelers to resting quarters."

"Ah...I don't get it."

"Let me put it this way. If you were tired after a long journey, I would provide you with food and a place to rest." Saioni explained as well as she could.

"Well can you lead me through this forest?" Chihiro asked.

"Perhaps, what will you give me in return?" Saioni questioned scanning the girl for any valuable items.

"I have no money, I'm sorry." Chihiro turned heel and started to walk away.

"Wait, you have wings don't you?"

Chihiro stopped hard, "Why do you ask?"

"Show me them." Saioni demanded.

Chihiro by instinct tucked her wings farther in, "I want to know why you want to see them."

"Simple, I will guide you through this forest in exchange for one of your feathers." Saion explained.

Chihiro relaxed, "That's it? You just want one of my feathers?" she opened her wings far enough so some feathers were visible, "Take your pick."

Saioni smiled, "Don't mind if I do." she chose a feather and literally ripped it from Chihiro's wing.

Chihiro nearly doubled over in pain. Tears developed in her eyes but she forced them back, "You didn't have to pull so hard!"

"Uh, actually I did. Otherwise the feather would have never come loose." Saioni responded running the black feather through her fingers, "No I will help you. But you must never do anything you will regret. Do you understand?"

Chihiro nodded yes but her mind was screaming, "What the hell is she talking about? This is definitely not Iyamia. She looks like her yes, but it's not her.'

"Come on, darkness is approaching and we can't be in this area to long, thus the creatures will begin their nightly hunts." Saioni started walking with Chihiro following close behind her.

Meanwhile with Haku...

Haku waited patiently and sure enough Zeniba appeared, "I need your help."

Zeniba dropped her head and shook it, "I was afraid it would come down to this. You want to help Chihiro don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't know how. I can't go through the tunnel anymore." Haku responded.

"Yes, I know. It's because my sister has band you from the spirit world." Zeniba explained.

"I see." Haku's head sank low, "Is there anything you can do?"

"Well, yes, but I can't do it alone. You must you your own power to help me." Zeniba told the young river spirit.

"Yes, I'll do anything. I just want to see Chihiro again." Haku dropped to his knees, "I love her more than life itself."

Zeniba smiled, "Very well Haku, I shall help you find the girl you love."

A/N: Weird I know but don't worry things are going to get better. I'm not sure if that's a cliffy or not but hey...Well not much else to say so 3 review chapter 14!


	15. Changes

A/N: Ok, I know it's been ages since I updated this but I have a reason. I didn't actually get the emails about the reviews until today! So I had no idea I had the 3 reviews to continue! I just hope people will still like this story and keep reading. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. I do however own, Saioni/Iyamia Ashuku, and other characters not mentioned in the movie so don't sue!

Chapter 15: Changes

Haku sat at the edge of the bed twiddling his thumbs nervously. He had promised to wait for Zeniba to return from fetching a few 'spells' as she called them. But he was starting to get anxious.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Big brother, may I come in?"

Haku smiled, "Yes, come in Ashuku." The door opened and his younger sister walked in smiling, "aren't you supposed to be in bed young lady?"

Ashuku returned the smile and ran to her brother. He caught her with ease and set her down on the bed, "I can't sleep and I don't want to wake mommy or daddy. So I decided to come and wake you. But you're already awake! No fair!" she pouted.

Haku chuckled, "Well, did you want me to tell you a story or something?"

Ashuku grabbed a hold of the one and only stuffed animal that you would find in Haku's room. A white dragon. (supposed to resemble his father but…), "I want you to sing please!" she pulled out her cute face and Haku could feel his will power shattering.

"Oh all right. But only one time." He gave in, "But I need to take you back to your room or else I won't sing it."

Ashuku's expression faded but she snuggled against her big brother's chest, "Oh, all right." She jumped up, "Piggy back!" she squealed.

Haku turned around and she jumped onto his back. He locked his arms underneath her legs and she locked her arms around his neck, "Just don't choke me ok."

Ashuku loosened her grip a little and the two of them went straight to her room. Once they reached their destination she let go completely and waited.

Haku took hold of her legs tighter and lifted her up. Somehow he managed to turn around so he was facing her and tossed her up. He caught her by the waist and gave her an upside down kiss on the forehead.

Ashuku giggled when he placed her on the bed and began tucking the covers around her, "Will you sing me our song?"

Haku nodded, "Of course."

_Give me a smile_

_I'll give you my laughter_

_Give me a frown_

_And I'll share all our tears_

_Give me a moment_

_I'll give you forever_

_Give me your trust_

_And you'll have nothing to fear _

Haku looked down to see Ashuku sound asleep clutching the stuffed dragon. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her forehead before returning to his own room and continuing to wait for Zeniba.

When he returned however she was already waiting there, "Where have you been? I thought I told you to wait for me."

"Ashuku woke up so I had to put her back to bed." He explained.

Zeniba smiled, "Ah so that's who that little girl once. She's so adorable."

Haku winced, "She hates to be called that." He warned.

Zeniba only shrugged, "Well, are you ready Haku?"

Haku pulled out a pen and paper, "Almost." He jotted down a few lines before signing his name and placing it on his bed, "Now, I'm ready."

"Now this spell will drain most of my energy but I'm afraid I can't do it alone. You must harness all the power you can and break through the human world barrier that holds your magic at bay." Zeniba said. She waved her arms and soon the two of them were in the same surroundings that Haku and Chihiro had been in not to long ago, "Oh, yes lest I forget. You will still need to communicate with Chihiro with the whistle. I will remind her in a dream tonight and she will wake and come here."

Haku nodded, "Are you sure this is going to work?" he asked worriedly.

Zeniba sighed deeply, "Haku, you should know by now. Not all spells are 100 fool proof. I can't guarantee anything." She took a hold of his hand, "Now just relax and let all your power reveal itself."

Haku nodded as he closed his eyes. Moments later his entire body was engulfed in a searing flame. He let out a bone chilling cry as tears immediately began to cascade down his face, "Zeniba, please stop! The pain, I can't take it!" he pleaded.

"I cannot stop what has been started Haku. If I cease the spell you may not survive." The large witch spoke quietly." She stood back and watched as her and Haku's powers combined and worked it's magic.

Meanwhile back with Chihiro and Saioni

Chihiro could feel goose bumps starting to engulf her body and she shivered.

"Don't let fear overpower your heart girl." Saioni warned as she led her follower through the dark and eerie woods, "Fear is what the night creatures prey on. Especially the fear from a girl like you."

"I have forgotten how to fear. I am only shivering from the low temperature." Chihiro fought back. It was true. Fear was no long one of her emotions. After everything she had experienced, nothing could scare Chihiro now.

"Well we'll just see about that." Saioni spoke just as harsh. She took a hold of Chihiro's hand, "Run."

Before Chihiro had a chance to respond she felt her legs almost give out as she was pulled towards a clearing. After what seemed like hours since she had arrived, they finally stopped, "I take it this will be where I rest?" she asked.

"Yes, and he will provide shelter." Saioni pointed to a young man dressed in a dark blue and white hakami. (I think that's what it's called, "I have done my part. Now it is his turn." She turned to Chihiro, "Take this pouch. Inside you will find 4 daggers. Use them wisely for if used in the wrong situation, innocent blood will be spilled and you will be trapped in this forest forever." With that Saioni disappeared among the swaying trees.

Chihiro tied the pouch to her belt and looked up at the man. She felt a familiar aura about him, "What is your name?"

"That is no concern of yours. But if you must, call me Ryuu." The man spoke with a monotone, "Come Chihiro, you must be famished. I will make you some food and a place to spend the night. I'm sure you won't have any luck find the dagger of faith tonight."

Chihiro stopped, "Wait, how do you know my name is Chihiro and that I'm looking for the dagger of faith? Who are you?"

"I know because it is my business to know. As for who I am, like I mentioned, that is no concern of yours." He waited and soon felt coldness of the steel belonging to one of the daggers, "I see you are not satisfied. Very well, my dear. I will tell you only what I can. I am a servant behind the one who holds the dagger of faith. If I tell you anymore I will be forced to kill you. Believe me that is the last thing I want."

Chihiro sheathed the dagger and sat down where she stood, "Death brings no fear to me. Death is only the beginning."

A/N: Ok, I know I stole that line from the MUMMY but you got to admit pretty deep line huh? Ok, well that's it for chapter 15. Who is this Ryuu and how does he know Chihiro? Well if you want to find out then 3 reviews chapter 16!


	16. Strange Emotions

A/N: Ok, I guess, people want me to continue this so here we go! I just hope people still like this and will keep reading it. I can't promise a great chapter but I can guarantee a chapter that won't put you to sleep. Also, this chapter mainly focuses on Chihiro. After this each character will kind of have their own chapter surrounding them. You'll see what I mean when you read. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 16!

Warning: This chapter is partially rated M. (No nothing naughtyish) Chihiro is just going to explode, big time.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself?

Chapter 16: Strange emotions

Chihiro opened her eyes and groaned. Her neck was stiffer than a 2x4 and her stomach was almost completely empty. She hadn't eaten in nearly 2 days and her hunger pains were finally starting to take their toll on her. Chihiro rolled over and found herself face to face with the same man from before. Now that it was light she took this chance to over look the man and really take him in.

He was about the same height as she was give or take a half an inch, with fiery red hair the same length's Haku's used to be, (in the movie). His eyes were a deep ember color and he had a scar under his left eye. He was almost the complete opposite of Haku.

"Ah, good I see you have finally risen. I have brought you some food. I just hope you body can stomach the food from this world." Ryuu spoke in that same monotone from last night.

Chihrio sat up and reached over. She spread her wings out in order to stretch them and get the twinges all smoothed out. On what looked like a leaf was something that resembled a rice ball. She took it into her hands and gingerly bit into it. It tasted almost exactly like the ones Haku fed her all those years ago, 'It's got to be coincidence.' She thought to herself as she ate, 'Or perhaps all food in the spirit world tastes like this, except for the fruit that it.' She remembered the berry she had to eat to prevent herself from disappearing. She looked up to see the man glaring down at her, "Can I help you with something?"

"Why do you want the dagger of faith?" he asked simply.

Chihiro swallowed and stood up, "To quote you, 'that is no concern of yours.'

Ryuu smirked, "On the contrary my dear Chihiro, it is a concern of mine considering my master is the protector of the dagger."

Chihiro returned the smirk, "Are you saying you won't show me the way to this master of yours unless I tell you why I need the dagger?"

"To put it simply, yes."

Chihiro sighed, "I am merely a messenger for an evil witch named Yubaba. And for the record I wasn't forced I chose this position."

"Yubaba huh, I believe I have heard that name on the winds before." Ryuu spoke tapping his chin in thought, "She's the witch who runs the spirit dwelling bathhouse, correct?"

"Yes, and she's also the one who turned me into this monster."

Ryuu stood with his hands folded in front of his chest, "So, in other words you sold your soul to a witch to gain power that is most likely completely out of your league. That's worse then death to many do you know that?"

Chihiro could feel her anger boiling over to the point she literally ran up to Ryuu and smacked across the face as hard as she could, "YOU BASTARD YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM FEELING RIGHT NOW. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART RIPPED OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND STOMPED ON?!" she dropped to her knees. The tears were ready to come out.

Ryuu just stood there stunned. Never before had anyone raised a hand to him. His face stung and he touched his cheek where she had connected, "I sense tears a flow. Cry if you must I will show your no means of giving you a reason to be embarrassed."

Chihiro looked up. Her eyes almost matching his now, "Do, you really want to know why I am like this? Or are you too full of yourself to listen?"

Ryuu was taken aback at the comment and chuckled, "And I thought Saioni was troublesome." He took a seat in front of the shaking girl, "If you have the story I have the time."

Chihiro nodded, "Very well. It all began about seven years ago. Just after my 10th birthday my parents and I moved to a new town. My dad decided to take a short cut and we wound up on this spirit world. My parents being as though they can be gluttons sometimes ate the food of the spirits and were turned into pigs. In order to save my parents I got a job at the bathhouse and that's were I met Haku. Throughout my time there Haku helped me and in return I helped him by saving his life and figuring out his true identity, all the while developing feeling for him. After I saved Haku I was able to return to the human world but I never once forgot my first love. Seven years later I was making some food for our new neighbors and I found out atht their son just happened to be Haku. He told me Zeniba, Yubaba's twin sister had placed him in the human world so he could find me. He also had a little sister Ashuku. But Yubaba I think was jealous of Haku's happiness and she kidnapped Ashuku. Lin, the woman whom was forced to have me as an assistant, Haku and myself all came back to the spirit world. I chose to sacrifsce myself and I exchanged places with Ashuku so she would be safe. Because of that I was forced to become Yubaba's messenger. In order to make sure I was suitable for a job she forced me to grow these dreaded black wings and completely transformed me. Now she has me searching for the four treasures." Once she finished she looked up to see Ryuu's face in shock, "What's wrong?"

"You have gone through so much and yet you're still so young. I can't even imagine the pain you must be feeling right now." Ryuu spoke in a sincere voice catching her attention. "I'm so sorry."

Chihiro could still feel the tears stinging her eyelids but she used every ounce of her will power to keep them from falling, "No need to apologize." She whispered.

Ryuu sighed and without thinking wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, "I know I am not your Haku, but perhaps I can provide some comfort if nothing else. But-" he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I am a fool to ask you this and I feel if I do I ask you, you will see me as a lecher." Ryuu responded, avoiding her eyes.

"Ryuu, please tell me. What ever it is it can't be that bad."

Ryou sighed once again and looked straight into her eyes, "Could you please give me permission to kiss you." He asked.

A/N: Cliffy? I think so! Well if you want me to continue then 3 reviews chapter 17! And for those of you who are wondering who Ryuu is, well all things will be explained in due course!


	17. Feelings Running Wild

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this. I've been busy and I had writer's block. I can tell you all right now, you are NOT going to like what I'm going to do with Chihiro and Ryuu, but it's for a good reason (trust me she's not cheating on Haku). Oh and before I forget, thanks to everyone for the reviews! Also, this chapter is rated M for some um…interesting things that are going to happen between Chihiro and Haku. No lemon though. Not till quite a long time from now. Ok, I'll shut up now and let you read chapter 17!

Chapter 17: Feelings running wild

Chihiro sat up from her laying position. She and her new companion Ryuu has been traveling all day and were still heading towards the home of the dagger of faith. By the time they had agreed to stop Chihiro felt like her legs were going to fall off the sockets connecting to her pelvic bone. She thought back to what had happened earlier before they had started their journey that morning…

FLASHBACK

"You have gone through so much and yet you're still so young. I can't even imagine the pain you must be feeling right now." Ryuu spoke in a sincere voice catching her attention. "I'm so sorry."

Chihiro could still feel the tears stinging her eyelids but she used every ounce of her will power to keep them from falling, "No need to apologize." She whispered.

Ryuu sighed and without thinking wrapped his arms around the trembling girl, "I know I am not your Haku, but perhaps I can provide some comfort if nothing else. But-" he stopped.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"I am a fool to ask you this and I feel if I do I ask you, you will see me as a lecher." Ryuu responded, avoiding her eyes.

"Ryuu, please tell me. What ever it is it can't be that bad."

Ryuu sighed once again and looked straight into her eyes, "Could you please give me permission to kiss you." He asked.

Chihiro looked at him and simply asked, "Why?"

Ryuu looked away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking so much of you. It's just you remind me of someone that I lost. Someone that meant more to me than life itself. I mean, you look almost exactly like her. I just-" he bit his lip before continuing, "I just hoped I could hold you, and perhaps relive what happy memories I once lived."

Chihiro felt her heart nearly break. Confusion over took her soul but she ignored it. With a great sigh she answered, "Just this once. I will let you hold me." In her mind she whispered, 'Please forgive me Haku, but I have to do this.'

Ryuu turned and looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to feel you have betrayed your loved one."

Chihiro returned the gaze, "I'm sure, besides I know what it's like to lose someone you love, first hand." She waited. When Ryuu didn't make a move she finally realized she had to be the dominant one and threw her arms around him, "You said you need the comfort and I'm offering it to you. But don't get used to it. This is a once in a lifetime thing."

Ryuu nodded as he wrapped his arms around her minding her delicate wings, "Thank you Chihiro." He whispered quietly, "This means so much to me." He could hear her heart beating and felt tears nearly developing but he forced them back. As much as he wanted to cry he couldn't.

Chihiro felt extremely guilty for it, but she felt comfortable in the man's arms. It felt like she belonged there. Was it just coincidence that she fit in his embrace almost perfectly? It had to be. But guilty or not she need the comfort just as much as he did maybe more.

Ryuu felt as her grip around his neck slightly tightened and he sighed, "Well?"

"Well what?" Chihiro responded.

"You never actually said if I could kiss you or not." Ryuu answered.

"Oh, well." Chihiro pondered on this for a moment. It was just a kiss nothing more. It wasn't like she was ripping off her clothes and saying, "TAKE ME I'M YOURS!" It was just a kiss, "I guess so."

Ryuu smiled, "Thank you." He took his hand and lightly tilted her chin up. Her brown eyes locked on to his ember ones. Seconds later their eye contact was broken by the contact of her lips on his. He pressed his lips to hers and held them there.

Instinct overtook her and Chihiro felt her lips betray her body and kissed back. But that didn't stop there. Suddenly she felt the kiss growing deeper and deeper. In fact they had plunged so far that Chihiro felt his tongue requesting entrance. As much she didn't want to her lips betrayed her body again and the parted. For some reason even though she was swimming in the guilt pool, all of this seemed so…right.

Ryuu slid his tongue into her mouth and the two of them continued their little 'makeout' session. Finally after almost 2 minutes he pulled away, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

Chihiro looked away, "Don't apologize, besides I did kiss back and I didn't push you away." She stood up, "Listen, I need to be a lone for a few minutes, could you please excuse me." Without waiting for an answer she took of towards a safe part of the woods leaving Ryuu alone to ponder on his thoughts, "Why?" she questioned herself, "Why did that feel so right? My heart won't stop pounding. He tasted so much like Haku. Maybe I'm going crazy. I need to talk to him. Please, please Haku, blows your whistle." She took a deep breath and blew on the whistle as loud as she could.

"Chihiro?"

Chihiro opened her eyes to find herself in that same strange realm she wound up in earlier. She looked up to see Haku standing there in all his glory. Without even thinking she ran to him and threw her arms around him, "Haku!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Haku was startled at her reaction. Nevertheless he returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Shh, it's ok. Now why don't you tell me why you keep apologizing?"

"Promise you won't hate me." She requested through her sobs.

"How could I hate you? You're my girl, and I love you." Haku responded soothingly.

"That's just it, I am your girl, but I'm afraid I've betrayed your love. You see, I kissed someone just now and I couldn't stop myself. He need the comfort and I did too. I only thought it was going to be a simple kiss but it turned into something deeper. I only see this other guy as a friend but he claimed he need the comfort. I feel so guilty and I won't blame you if you never want to speak to me again." Chihiro explained not once looking up at her love's eyes.

Haku smiled warmly, "Is that what all those tears are for?" he chuckled, "Chihiro, don't forget, your heart is your own. I don't recall you ever promising it to me. And even if you did, I accept the fact that you needed comfort. I'm just glad someone was there to give it to you. I know you probably feel guilty about everything but don't be. You needed love at that time and it was provided. I trust you Chihiro. I trust you with my very soul. Don't you ever forget that, understand."

Chihiro nodded and looked up at him, " What are you saying. Do you mean you forgive me?" she asked.

Haku sighed, "I'm saying there's nothing to forgive. But if you really want to apologize you can do it by returning this." Without waiting for an answer he leaned in and wrapped his arms tight around her waist and pressed his warm lips to hers. No surprise her lips were slightly damp from her tears but he smiled. He didn't care.

Chihiro, no surprise, was startled by the kiss but returned it with no hesitation. The kiss grew deep. Even deeper than the one she had shared with Ryuu. Without even thinking she reached for the base of his shirt, pulled back long enough to remove it from him. Her mind wasn't working anymore and at that point she didn't care. But she did remember that she had promised to give her heart to him when the time was right. That didn't mean she couldn't tease him right?

Haku slightly winced as the coldness of the air touched his skin. He looked at her as if asking something and she replied with a nod. He carefully undid her sash and partially undid her outfit (brain fart can't remember what it's called so bear with me). His hand then decided to do some exploring of it's own as it slowly caressed her chest area earning a lustful moan from her.

"Haku, please stop." Chihiro begged breathlessly. When he did she took this advantage and pushed him down. She then climbed on top of him straddling his waist, "I know I said I wasn't ready and I'm still not, but I want you to see me."

He didn't need for her to explain as she carefully and slowly removed the top of her shirt exposing her chest completely. Haku smiled as he pulled her down on top of him, "You're beautiful do you know that?" he whispered as he continued to 'play' with her chest causing her to moan once again. He silenced her moaning by kissing her once again. After quite a few minutes he pulled away, "We had better stop before we do something we regret."

Chihiro wasn't disappointed. In fact she was happy. She had experienced something phenomenal and she was glad that Haku had agreed to stop there. It proved that he respected her wishes about waiting.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Chihiro had said her good byes to Haku and returned to the 'camp' site only to find Ryuu waiting for her, "Come on let's go." The two of them had traveled for ages but finally had to stop and rest… and rest is what they did.

A/N: Ok now you see why I did that? I just hope people liked it! Besides if I'm not mistaken it's one of the longest chapters in the story! Ok, then 3 reviews chapter 18!


End file.
